Broken Frames
by bathpinkdog
Summary: After a brutal attack on her boyfriend, Gail Kim vows to take down the group that caused his coma. But what happens if revenge goes a bit too far? Or if she starts to have feelings for the leader? [The Nexus]
1. The Attack

**Author's Note: **

Hello! I actually had the inspiration and idea for this story awhile back but never took the time to start it up. I honestly want to bring about a different idea to my characters and mold them into something believable. Which is why I definitely enjoy the pain I placed inside of this first chapter. I really hope you enjoy it.

Please leave reviews for me.[Reviews are love] I would love to know if anyone is actually reading this and liking this story so I can continue. This is more of a filler/starting up to the story to give it some background. It will definitely pick up. It's also sort of more AU. It will involve mature themes such as blood and violence.

I hope you enjoy this new story!

xoxo- A.

* * *

He was late. Actually, he was more than late. It had been an hour since the dinner reservations were made and almost two hours since they had last talked. The last she had heard of him was that he was leaving the house show and he was on his way home.

Home. The word that they both shared for the apartment she was currently in alone. The long term relationship had been going on for nearly four years. Tonight was supposed to be a celebration of that very mark. He was late. Her mind raced of the endless possibilities that could have happened. Drew was never late. However, if he was going to be, he would of called.

The infinite of choice words that could come out of her mouth in response to his disrespect was definitely circling in her mind. He was standing her up.

What in the hell was he doing? Placing her foot on the ground with the click of the heels, she stood up. She adjusted the fancy dress that captured her curves before snatching her phone off the counter in frustration. She honestly couldn't believe that he was doing this to her. Gail stormed into the bedroom that they shared before feeling a pit of despair in her stomach. He was really doing this to her. That was when the flood of tears finally caught up with her eyes. She had tried to be strong but this whole ordeal wasn't helping.

She honestly couldn't believe this was even happening.

Her hands dropped the phone on the bed, her body in a state of shock. Andrew Galloway with his thick Scottish accent and charming personality. She was ever so in love with him but he was standing her up. It was probably a bit too late in the relationship to do that. Suddenly all her insecurities flashed into her mind. He could have found someone else and accidentally lost track of time. He could have gotten in a car crash or been driven off the road.

Something had to have happened. Gail sat on their bed and removed her heels. She didn't feel the need to wear them but she did throw them across the room. They landed perfectly apart from each other but it seemed to cause a bit less of anger in Gail. Her tiny fingernails contrasted against her phone case while she dialed a number. She was starving and in a horrible mood. Chinese food would be a relief. That was when her phone started to buzz and ring uncontrollable. The number had been unknown which instantly caused tension.

She brought the phone to her ear before speaking. "Whose this?" She asked nervously trying to hide the fact that she was crying. The muffed sounds on the other end made no sense until the point she heard him. Drew. His accent was unmistakeable, but the few pieces she could hear of him made no sense. He was in pain and that was all she knew. She quickly stood up from the bed with the phone still attached to her ear. She quickly shuffled to grab some flip-flops but struggled to put them on due to the fact that she was shaking. She could hear the familiar grunts of pain and the sound of screaming.

Someone was hurting him, that was clear.

Gail would have ran out the door to his rescue if she could. Wiping the faint tears from her cheeks, she only could walk to the living room. She had no clue what she could even do. "Drew?" She practically whispered into the phone unable to control the tears that seemed to come once again. "Drew?" She repeated but this time much louder than before. She heard another physical blow hit her boyfriend and the sound of his pain.

She felt incapable of anything.

"ANDREW!" She cried out before nearly falling to the floor. "Please stop, please." She spoke quietly into the phone unaware that the attackers were listening.

"You'll see him soon." A dark unrecognizable voice answered before she heard a click. The caller had hung up. She tried her best to collect herself but it wasn't really working. Her fingers finally were able to push the phone away from her face when she heard a bang. Gail's eyes flew to the area she had heard the banging and realized that someone had to be at her door, but with that call she was afraid to answer it. Knowing that she was capable of self-defense, she took a couple of steps in that direction. She peaked into the slot where she could see who was outside and realized there was no threat.

Her breath had caught but she managed to unlock the door just enough for for him to enter. Evan Bourne. He entered her apartment in a state of shock as well. The two had become good friends over the storyline that they had done awhile back. He became someone she could turn to when Drew wasn't around. In a complete platonic way of course. His face only seemed to cause more shock for Gail. "Gail, are you okay?" He spoke unambiguously before grabbing the shaking girl and pulling her into his arms. "I came as soon as I found out." Evan added in attempts to comfort her but it seemed to only bring more tears.

"Wh-wh-ere's Dr-eew?" Was all that she could mutter through the tears and gasping for breath. His arms kept the petite girl from crumbling onto the floor. After a moment, she pushed away the man rambling on about how she needed to see him.

"He's at the hospital, I came to take you there." Evan finally replied before gentling showing Gail outside of her apartment. The two had almost made it to his car before she gazed over at him in total disbelief.

"How bad is it?" She spoke quietly while her gaze found the floor. It took a moment for him to answer and she was about to ask again unsure if he had even heard her.

"He should be fine." Evan carefully spoke before getting into the drivers seat. He wasn't actually completely sure of Drew's injuries himself. He could only remember the flashing lights of the paramedics that rushed him to the hospital. The drive to the duo's apartment had been a blur but he just knew that Drew needed Gail to be there waiting. The two held each other together. Everyone knew that much. He paid attention to the road trying his best not to be the bringer of bad news. That was bound to happen soon. The assault was the latest attack in the locker room.

He was sure he knew who had done this. And by who, he knew what group did this. Gail's mind was practically going crazy. She didn't know what to think. How silly that only moments before she was pissed off at Drew for not showing up when it was possible she would never be able to speak to him again. She knew that could be considered overly dramatic but she was in fear. She didn't know what to expect. Gail had listen to the assault play out over the phone and it was painful. She could only imagine the physical damage that had to have been done to Drew to make him scream out like that.

It became a dangerous game for her to be inside of her mind. Gail bit down on her lip as the car finally approached the hospital. She was out of it and that was easily found by looking at her distraught features. She managed to get out of the car and walked up to the steps of the hospital. Her whole body was nearly shaking and Evan had basically helped her the way inside. Unable to speak, Gail had watched as Evan gave the front desk Drew's full name and they directed them to a hospital room.

His condition was stable but Evan wasn't aloud to be in the room.

On the release form it stated that Gail was the only person aloud in the room, especially with Drew's family outside of the country. She gave Evan a little nod before entering the room. However, she was stopped at the door by the doctor. He introduced himself as Doctor Bishop and started talking about Drew's condition. Her mind could hardly focus as she strained to see her boyfriend.

"Mrs. Galloway, I promise you that we will do everything we can to make sure he wakes up." Her eyes flickered to the doctor and back to her boyfriend. She didn't have the heart to tell him that the two weren't wed. She brushed the comment of slightly but looked down at her fingers. The promise ring installed on her ring finger reminded her that it seemed to be that the two were married. She bit her tongue down until she tasted blood but repeatingly nodded her head to the doctor.

Finally, he allowed her to past him and she rushed to Drew's bedside. The realization of the beating finally sank in. His skin was a patchwork of different colors, the tubes that kept him breathing, his hair matted with faint traces of blood. Drew had never been in such a serious condition before. Even with the jobs both of them had.

It never had been this serious.

Biting down on her bottom lip, she felt her face scrunch together and her vision become blurry. She found his hand and gave a gentle squeeze as the tears started to stream once again.

However, Gail was completely oblivious to the fact that to the doctor had actually told her that Drew was suffering brain trauma. He was currently in a coma and had been since he reached the hospital. It was unclear if he would even wake up. She held his hand closer to her, feeling his skin against hers. The smallest of touches meant the world to her. "I love you Andrew." She whispered choking on her words, before getting an idea.

In the fairy tales, true loves kiss would cure any curse. If she kissed him, could he wake up? The small slimmer of hope beamed in her chest and eased her tears. She leaned up keeping his hand close to hers and gently touched his lips with her own. She felt the air escape from his mouth as she pulled away.

Gail awaited her prince to wake up.

She kissed his mouth again once she realized that it didn't work. She didn't know how it was possible for her to cry again but she did just that. Except this time with the exception of screaming. "You were supposed to wake up!" She shouted at the unresponsive man. "You promised forever.." She screamed again at him but this time causing a herd of people to enter the room. She felt a strong pair of arms pull her back and out of the room. She felt them allow her to cry on him and those arms placing her down in a chair. She could hear his whispers telling her to try to stay calm.

That was the last that her memories could recall.

* * *

Evan couldn't bare to see either of them like this. Gail was completely distraught while Drew wouldn't wake up. He could only try to see the brighter side of this, that down the road it would have been just a test. A test of love or something, something that Drew and Gail would laugh about or tell their kids about. Evan wasn't sure how much longer he could stand the blank stare that seemed to stay on Gail's face. It had been nearly a week since the "accident" had happened. That was what everyone seemed to be calling it. It wasn't no accident. It had been done on purpose. The perfectly planned attack was practically unnecessary. The calling of Gail's cell phone just made it much easier to become pissed off at the group that had done this.

The Nexus.

A group of seven men all evil in their own. Wade, the leader had claimed the attack was due to the fact that the WWE had just let them all go. The goal was to scare the WWE into obtaining contracts for all members. They decided to target all the main personnel in hopes to create a need for new talent. Drew had been one of the first attacks of many that were to come. In the past week, John Morrison and Sheamus had been taken down as well. Neither of the two were in critical condition, both were expected to recover quickly.

That was the little information Gail had been given. Evan glanced over at the sleeping Canadian before deciding it was probably time for him to leave. He would come back after the house show and make sure that he took her to the hospital. He gave her a quick kiss on her forehead before heading outside of her apartment. It pained him to see someone so close to him be in such a predicament.

* * *

Once Evan had left, her eyes flew open. She moved slowly but carefully picking herself up off the bed and trailed towards her bathroom. The mirror was definitely something that didn't great her well. The dark circles that formed under her eyes were extremely noticeable in contrast to her skin. Her hair unevenly thrown around but with no strength to try to fix it. She felt horrible. She was without the love of her life and it was definitely taking a toll on her. She was an independent woman but being ripped away from the life she led like this wasn't something she had prepared for.

She could only focus on one thing, her anger. It seemed to keep building up inside of her. She wanted revenge. Gail was planning on getting revenge. She had a target and a goal.

She planned to take down the Nexus.

Every single one of them.

* * *

**Next on Broken Frames:**Gail tries to figure out a way to get her taste of revenge and ends up running into the leader of the Nexus.


	2. The Nexus

**Author's Note: **

Here's the second chapter of Broken Frames! I think the direction of this story was something that didn't actually pop into my mind up until it actually happened.

I'm going to start trying to start updating regularly, possibly every Thursday. I'll try my best to do so. Considering I also have another story in the works, this ends up being a bit more time consuming for me. However, I love writing so I will continue to do my best.

I hope that you enjoy this story! Please review and let me know your thoughts after you read each chapter. I love the feedback and it gives me inspiration to continue to write. I want to take a moment to thank **xj0j0x** for placing the first review of this story!

Oh and Happy New Years!

- A

* * *

Her dark hair was being held in hot curling iron. After the incident, WWE thought it would be best to give her a push in the ring. If she was able to keep her personal strength at a certain hold. Gail nearly refused but everyone told her it could be a blessing. She would be able to do something with herself rather than just waste away in a dark apartment.

The words had hurt at first, but she realized that it was true. It had been nearly two weeks since the accident and there were no changes in his condition. It worried everyone, especially Gail. She also hadn't taken off her promise ring from him since the accident. Her eyes had been covered in makeup and finally the makeup artist had left.

The creative department had called her in after they heard of the accident and asked if they could play it into the entertainment. Even though it was way to soon to try that, she knew that they wouldn't take no for an answer. She was being forced to portray her emotions on the big screen. Gail wasn't actually sure what they wanted her to do but she was supposed to be a valet for Evan tonight. She figured that it meant the Nexus were going to make an appearance.

She hadn't quite been able to get the revenge she deserved. Nor had she actually came up with a way to get that started. Gail gazed into the mirror with a stranger looking back at her. The dark circles had been erased, the eyes didn't look phased, the smile was completely and utterly fake. She wanted Drew to wake up, not to make a charade about it on television. She groaned softly before taking a turn to head to find Evan.

Gail couldn't help but ponder what sort of revenge she wanted and how she planned to take it. Through the use of entertainment could be one but at the same time she could only wonder if that would fuel her thirst. She could easily key each of their cars and bust some tires.

That would prove nothing at all if the fingers weren't pointed to her. She wanted to make it known that she would carry out this retaliation. It was also very known that plenty of the members backstage also weren't impressed by the stunt.

She could possibly rally up a group of members that could hit these so called "Nexus" back with a vengeance. Gail stopped walking while that thought flew through her mind. That was actually a perfect idea. Biting down on her bottom lip, she stalked through the backstage looking for Evan. She was more than sure he would be willing to help her start this pack. Plenty of the people she passed gave her sympathetic looks which Gail only responded with a weak smile. As much as she enjoyed kindness, it caused her more heartache than she could imagine.

She was used to walking around with Drew backstage. She could picture herself teasing him for the lack of clothing he wore to the ring or him asking why she had on so much clothing herself. Gail stopped once again when a strange noise caught her attention. On instinct, she quickly ran to the spot where she heard the noise and was in complete shock. The Nexus were beating down on Evan.

"STOP!" She screamed before pushing back the red head from her kicking her friend. All the men didn't seem phased by her request but she still continued to push them away. In moments the assault seemed to have stopped by the dark haired leader. He had taken his hand and made some sort of motion that Gail only was able to spot briefly. She fell to her knees gripping the back of Evan's neck before glaring up at the rest of the men. All the plans of trying to destroy them seemed to be full fledged now.

Medical attention hurried towards the hurt man yet none of the Nexus seemed to have moved an inch. Each of their faces had a demeaning look painted on. She gritted her teeth before standing up to face the men once again. None of them spoke to her but each turned to face the leader. She couldn't quite recall his name but his smile was ever so evil. She gently placed her hands on her hips, masking her face with a glare. She wasn't to be marked off as that girl who was afraid of them. She was anything but afraid of them.

"You seem to not be fond with the work we've done." The leader had finally spoke causing Gail to look up to him. He was nearly fifteen inches taller than her. Two more inches than Drew. It caused a bit of ease but she didn't back down her gaze. She begun to respond only to realize he was holding her hand up in the hair. "Bloody, you're the one whose boyfriend is in the hospital." His finger glided across her promise ring before she abruptly pulled her hand away.

"That twat got what was coming to him."

Another one of the members added as Gail quickly responded, "Don't you dare talk about him." Gail interrupted before feeling the members growing closer to her. She didn't back down. Wade's eyes scanned over the petite female before giving a slight chuckle. She was clearly a strange one.

"How does it feel knowing that the most dominate force on Raw took out that twat?" His accent was heavy causing even more distress on Gail. She took a step closer to him before glaring straight into his heads. He was going to regret ever saying any of that. He then opened his mouth once again, "I think it's best we introduce the ones who did that damage, don't you think?" He corrected his stance before pointing towards the members.

"This is David." He said while pointing to the man with a chocolate skin color and eyes set to kill. "Michael." The leader pointed to another member of the team who gave a wicked smile before a nod of his own head. "Husky, Skip." He added pointing towards a man who clearly needed to do his hair while another whose eyes were locked on the petite female.

As she glanced at both man, she suddenly found herself at attention. She knew these men were dangerous. "Darren, Heath and Justin." Her eyes gazed over the afro, over the red haired and the man with the dimples. The three she looked at last didn't seem as creepy as the other ones. Her glare was still fully intact when the leader started to speak once again.

"And I, I'm Wade Barrett. The one in charge of Nexus." He gave her a smirk before a shake of his head. "You should also know dearie, you're either Nexus or against us." Gail didn't quite know what to say but keep her position firmly. He wasn't going to scare her into running away, even if she did want to check on the damage done to Evan.

Which only caused her to become even more pissed off at the group of men. Before anyone even could understand what was happening, Gail took another step and threw her right head straight towards his face. The punch landed directly on the side of his mouth. The sound was unmistakable and everyone around them was in awe.

Wade was in shock and had taken a step back from the girl. His eyes were just as heavy and dark as before. "That was your first strike. Even if I'm out to destroy this show as well as anyone that gets in my way, I have enough decency to not strike a woman." He then gently pushed a piece of hair from her shoulder. "A pity woman at that." This time when Gail went to strike, she was stopped by the pretty boy with dimples. He pulled her back a couple of steps away from Wade before placing a strong arm against her, pinning her completely back from striking.

Gail knew that she was almost hopeless in this situation. Wade however had taken a step towards the two with an evil look on his face. "Thanks Mate." He uttered, his eyes fixed on Justin before starting back to Gail. He slowed walked closer before leaning down to reach Gail's ear. "Oh, do we have plans for you." Wade whispered slowly causing her to shutter in place. She had no clue what she had just gotten into.

* * *

**Next on Broken Frames: **

Gail learns what Nexus has in store for her and she realizes that revenge wouldn't be as quick as she thought it would be.


	3. His Plan

**Author's Note:  
**  
So, I had said I was going to try to update every week and that didn't really work out. I just had got so sick and everything seemed to be busy. It just didn't work out. Here's chapter three, I hope you like.

-A

* * *

**CHAPTER 3;**

Gail's vision was then suddenly cloud by a black object. She decided that it was probably a bandana that they had tied around her eyes. She grunted before feeling the arms of a man suddenly pick her up from the ground. She started to kick her legs wildly in an attempt to escape the strong hold. However, it was definitely not in the plan of the Nexus. Another strong pair of hands had taken hold of her feet while another object was shoved into her mouth to keep her from screaming. She had no damn clue what the hell the group wanted with her but she wasn't amused. She was going to fry their asses when she had a chance.

For the time being, she knew she was helpless. Her thoughts wondering around, she found herself imminently back to Drew. Another push and she felt herself being thrown up against a chair. The blindfold was finally removed and her vision clouded back. The brightness of the room had taken her by a shock but soon her eyes adjusted to the light. The room seemed familiar, much like the Diva's locker room but with a huge N branded on the wall. Her only guess was that she was in the locker room that the Nexus had taken over.

She didn't quite understand why in the hell she was even in here in the first place. She couldn't say anything due to the rag in her mouth but her eyes traveled everywhere in the room. Gail just stared at the men in front of her who had taken her captive. Her hands were free and she removed the damn rag from her mouth but continued staying in her chair. She was smarter than to challenge seven insane men. It couldn't come out well for her if she tried.

"You two need to get ready for your match." The leader had spoken turning his head towards two of his members. The redhead and dimples nodded in reply and left the room. He suddenly turned his attention back on her. It caused chills to run down her spine. "Now, as for you." He started before turning and making a motion towards another member of the Nexus. He smirked over at the black shirt that was now in his hand and threw it over her. "Open it, we have a little surprise for you."

Gail looked down at the shirt in her hands before opening it slowly. It had the tall tale mark of the Nexus on it. The bright yellow and black N on the front of the shirt. It was torn down the top to show off cleavage and was more of a cropped top. The disgust on her face was evident when she realized what they wanted her to do. They wanted her to become the first female Nexus member. She knew. He didn't even have to tell her.

"By the look on your face, I can tell you already know what we want you do to." Wade spoke, the thick accent taking over his tongue as her eyes burned holes through him. "We're sure that tonight during the doubles match, other wrestlers will try to intervene. Tonight, you're going out and going to announce that you're the newest member and that the Nexus will be unstoppable. Considering nearly everyone will be completely shocked, Justin and Heath will steal the win."

Gail shook her head but stayed where she was. "And why in the hell would I do that for you?" She spat quickly before throwing his shirt right back at him. She didn't want to do this and there was no way in hell she would. She didn't want to be seen with them, especially after what they had done to Drew. She also didn't know why they couldn't get any other Diva to join them. Why her?

He took a step towards her and replied with a chuckle. "You're going to prance out there and do what I say, because if not, well we will be sure to finish the business we started. Your precious little Drew might just never wake up." And with that his voice had haunted the locker room. The tone so believable showcasing that he would be able to do such a thing. The men behind him gave nods of approved while all eyes stuck on her.

Gail knew she had no choice in the matter. She wouldn't dare let this men lay another hand on Drew. She stood up quickly with Wade standing only a few inches away. The glimmer of disgust stayed in her eyes while pain shed on her face. She quickly pulled her sliver ring attire over her head before slipping the Nexus shirt on. It fit her body almost perfectly. It showed her curves but didn't really match with the ring attire she had on for shorts. She gazed down before staring Wade right back into his eyes. "This doesn't match. Can I at least get different shorts to match the shirt, plus this boots look ridiculous?"

The confusion inside of the locker room seemed to have grown. Most of the men had no clue what she was talking about while Gail rambled on. She was trying to buy herself some time and make a fool of Wade. She hoped that he would let her go and she would be able to escape without any harm. That dream was short lived when he tighten a hold on her arm and pulled her outside of the locker room. "Off we go." He spoke before pulling her closer to him while they walked backstage. "I'm warnin' you now, don't try to escape. We know the room Drew is in and anything you do will be taken out on him. Don't test me or else you'll learn the hard way."

Gail nodded quickly taking him for every word. "I'm not planning anything. I'm doing what you say so calm the hell down." She replied before pushing herself into the locker room leaving Barrett completely shocked at her outburst. He had figured her to be one that just stayed quiet and only mumbled a few words. Not to spew language or give him sass. Having her as a member of the Nexus was going to be more fun than he had expected.

Gail was in a tough position. She had the attention grabbing shirt on while she wondered through the Divas locker room. The stares and the gossip had already started seconds into her walking in. She could only imagine the rumors that would be placed in the locker room after she left. She shook her head before pondering to her suitcase in the back. It carried the usual attire that the WWE sponsored for her. She grabbed the black spandex shorts that would match with the shirt. Her hands were shaking as she quickly changed into them.

Gail grabbed the wrestling boots that gave her an edger look and continued to put them on. Her hands could barely pull the zippers up while her hands continued to shake. Her only friends that she had on the road weren't on the Raw brand with her. That was all she could figure while the rest of the Divas started at her. Most of the stares seemed to be curious while the others were in shock. Some had marked pity on her face before biting down on her bottom lip.

She hoped that none of the other Divas questioned her about the shirt and she hoped it remained that way. Because honestly, she wasn't even sure how she would respond. Finally she was able to pull together the outfit as well as herself. She moved slowly but carefully outside of the locker room. Gail knew that if she didn't come out fast enough, Wade would come and get her himself. That wasn't something she wanted to add to the locker room gossip yet to come. He had been leaning against the wall when she exited the locker room. His face seem carefree but yet so broken. Once he heard the door slam behind her, he immediately moved from the wall towards her. His evil glare seemed to return within seconds.

"I trust you have no tricks up your sleeves." Wade spoke gazing her up and down before settling on a tight grip on her arm. Gail shook her head before catching her breath once he grabbed her arm. The hold wasn't as tight as before so she just hoped that meant he was easing up on her. She didn't hope too much knowing that he would break her dreams down instantly. More glances from others in the backstage area as the duo made their way back to the Nexus locker room. She kept her gaze towards the floor feeling quite a bit ashamed. She had to do this for Drew.

As they walked, an idea began to spring her mind. She could get the revenge she deserved as a member of the Nexus. She could get them to trust her and actually believe she wanted to be a member. That was when she could stab them in the back. She didn't know how but she knew she could. She found a small smile growing on her mouth but forced it back down. She didn't really want them to get suspicious but she didn't want them to think that she wanted to be a team member. She was going to be a royal bitch for awhile. Much more than she ever would be.

The two arrived to the locker room and she was shoved into the door. The other members were talking but had stopped once she walked in. It became slightly awkward so she just decided to stand in a corner. She really didn't have much to say. The others gazed at her for a moment but then turned their attention right back to Wade. He seemed more pissed off than he did seconds ago. She continued to keep her mouth shut as the group gathered around and began to whisper.

Gail just stood there unwilling to interrupt. She would let them discuss what they wanted to discuss. It really didn't concern her. She was just curious as to who dimples and red head were going to face, especially since they had taken out Evan. A painful shot to her heart when that reminder had came up. Her best friend hospitalized by this group and now her close friend was injured because of them. And she was becoming one of them. The irony of the situation was getting the best of her.

She was just going to try to get through this without breaking down.

* * *

**Next time on Broken Frames: **Gail returns to the ring in the most unexpected way to the crowd and she gets a taste of the power. ****


End file.
